Universal Television
Universal-International Television Prior to 1963 Universal-International Television was a short-lived division of Universal Pictures, prior to the merger with MCA. This is one of the rarest and most confusing logos ever made. Even the most experienced logo fans haven't a clue about where this logo appeared or whether or not the television show it appeared on is still rerun. One guess is that it aired on older television reruns of Universal cartoon shorts. Though that may be unlikely, it fits most of the clues described in CLG Wiki that we are able to extract. Dennis McDougal's book "The Last Mogul," a biography of MCA's Lew Wasserman, mentions Universal-International's involvement in what are described as several "unmemorable documentary series," ANIMAL FUN AND MISCHIEF, STRANGER THAN FICTION, and GREAT MOMENTS ON THE GRIDIRON; all apparently edited from stock footage in the company's United World/Castle Films library. Those early series are probably the source of this logo. U-I did not release the early Walter Lantz black and white cartoons to TV themselves, but licensed them to Guild Films; who remade all the title sequences and removed any references to Universal. Universal's subsidiary, United World Films, bought Castle Films from its founder, ex-newsreel cameraman Eugene Castle, in 1947, and operated the company for the next 30 years. Castle Films released the Lantz cartoons and other subjects for home-movie use in 8mm and 16mm. In 1978, Universal closed down Castle in favor of a new home-movie subsidiary called Universal Eight, which operated until about 1983. Universal City 1963–1964 Following the merger, Universal adopted the logo design from MCA's television arm Revue Studios. The color variant shown here has a typical '60s style wallflower design as a background. Universal_TV_Logo_1963.jpg utv63-color.jpg|Color variant Universal Television (1963).jpg Universal Television (1966).jpg|Black & White copy of color variant, sans MCA tag 1964–1969 Universal TV 1964-1965.jpg|Sometimes it was seen in monochrome form 1964_Universal_TV_Logo.jpg|Bylineless variant Universal IAW TV.jpg Universal Television --- UTV.jpg High Tone UNiversal TV.jpg In Associates With Universal TV.jpg Universal_City_1968.png UniversalCity_logob.jpg A_Universal_Production_1968.png In early 1964, the studio introduced the TV version of the respective theatrical movie logo, which remained thereafter. Universal Studios 1969–1971 Universal_TV_1969-1970.jpg IAW-Universal TV 1969-1970.jpg Universal TV 1969-1970 Reded.jpg Universal Studios Presentation (1969-1973).jpg Universal_Studios_Production_1969.png Universal Studios Presentation.jpg Universal Studios Presentationy.jpg 1970–1971 From_Universal_TV_1970.png 1971-1973 IAW_Universal_TV_1971.png utv71_c.jpg universal-tv1971a.jpg utv73_c.jpg Universal Television (first era) 1973–1975 Universal TV 1973.jpg And_Universal_TV_1973.png Universal TV (IAW).jpg IAW_Universal_TV_1973.png 1975–1991 IAW_Universal_TV_1975.png And_Universal_TV_1975.png From Universal AN MCA Company a.jpg utv75_a.jpg|Opening logo variation from The Seekers (1979) 1991–1997 Universalpresent1991.jpg Universal_TV_1991.png zssH_jP8ygrrMmZHTR0YSQ142990.png IAW_Universal_TV_1991.png UT.jpg 0ExXQCAqCJSNiDp_E2aFfA20657.jpg UI.jpg Ldp7EpbazIJCMzzUPcfB3Q52246.jpg File:Sekolah_9.2.svg.PNG|The logo without the "In association with" text, the "Television" wording, and the MCA byline 1997–2002 Universal Television Logo (1997).jpg IJIMIOMPLOK.png Universal_Presents_1997.png B Univ.png Brill Univ.png Greg.png GW225H167.png Universal Network Television 2002–2004 Uniewer.jpg Universal_Network_Television_2002.png|High definition version NBC Universal Television Studio 2004–2007 NBCUniversal 1.png Universal Media Studios 2007–2011 UMS_HD_1.png Universal_Media_Studios_Early_Byline.png UMS_HD_2.png Universal Television (second era) 2011–present Universal Media Studios reverted back to its original moniker name, Universal Television on September 12, 2011, along with a redesigned logo and new staff. The subsidiary of NBCUniversal stated that the logo "pays homage to a global-inspired trademark that is reminiscent of its earlier years but it has been slightly updated". Universal_TV_HD_1.png|The first version of the new UT logo, only shown on NBC airings of Universal shows. Universal_Television_2011.jpg|The second version of the new UT logo. Universal_TV_HD_2.png|The second version of the new UT logo. #2 UniTele_Bio_v12.png|Alternate print version Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:NBCUniversal Category:Universal Studios Category:Universal Pictures Category:Comcast Corporation Category:Universal City, California Category:California Category:Television